The Final Sexual Fantasy
by Monkeyhill
Summary: Squall finds himself rescuing Rinoa, yet again. But the sight of Rinoa restrained to a chair causes himself to discover a side of him he didn't know was there. Squanoa BDSM
1. Something New

(Author's Notes) This is a mature story, so all you kiddies, don't read this without your parents' permission... yeah right. Anyways, I thought I'd write a mature fanfic about a less known or widely known side of fantasy, depending on your preferances. It's related M and the subject is BDSM so you can imagine what it will contain. Enjoy.

* * *

The Final Sexual Fantasy

Written by David Mongeni

Chapter 1: Something New

Squall Leonhart, the leather-clad hero of the world, slowly walked to the last room of the bad guys' hideout. He has sneaked around in the shadows and knocked out guards, to just fight every single one of them when someone sounded the alarm. _Frickin' bastards_, he thought. He was tired, slightly wounded, and just plain annoyed. This was the second time this month that he had to save his girlfriend again. Rinoa Heartilly, the world's only sorceress at the time, has needed saving constantly and as her knight, Squall has killed many bad guys to save her every time. _Jeez, why can't she just use her magic to save herself_, Squall thought. These bad guys were many and strong, but not strong enough for Squall to take on. After saving existence, Squall has become probably the strongest man in the world, but this is a fact he doesn't like the toss around.

Squall came to the door he was guessing Rinoa was locked away behind. He grabbed the knob and was shocked to find that the door wasn't locked, that he could actually just open the door without kicking it in. He twisted the knob and quickly flung the door open. He saw Rinoa, but his eyes widen the shock of an interesting sight. Rinoa couldn't speak to her lover, because her mouth was taped shut with a tape gag. Rinoa was sitting in a chair, but she wasn't just sitting there, she was tied to the chair. Rinoa looked up at Squall with eyes of happiness. But her eyes went from happiness to confusion as Squall just looked her over.

Squall studied how the bad guys had tied up Rinoa. Her wrists and elbows were tied together with a rope that was also tied to her ankles, which pulled them up towards the chair. Rope went around her chest, above and below her breasts, around the chair, and around her bound arms, restraining her upper body to the chair. Her knees where tied together separately. For some reason, Squall was extremely turned on by his girlfriend's situation. Her arms being pulled back and the rope around her chest pushed out her breasts more.

Rinoa realizes that Squall was spacing out. She muffled at him to get his attention. Squall snapped back to reality and attended to Rinoa. Squall and Rinoa gazed into each other's eyes as he slowly pulled of the tape gag.

"Squall, thanks for saving me." Rinoa smiled.

"Could you be a little more careful? These kidnappers just wanted money. Next time, they might not be so nice." Squall warned.

Rinoa frowned. "Okay… By the way, why did you space out just now?"

Squall blushed. "Well… umm… none of your business."

Rinoa huffed. "Yeah, and I'm the one still tied to chair."

Squall took his gunblade and carefully cut away the ropes that tied his sexy lover. Rinoa stretched out and then rubbed away the numbness in her wrists.

"Are you okay?" Squall asked out of concern.

Rinoa smiled. "Yes, I am. They weren't too nice though to keep me tied up and gagged like that."

Squall broke his gaze from Rinoa. "We should get going."

Rinoa wondered to herself, what was up with Squall. _I'll find out later_, she thought.

-----------------

Squall's heart and mind were racing as he sat at his desk doing paperwork. His right leg was fidgeting; he never does that unless he's horny. That image of Rinoa bound and gagged ran through his head like a movie. _You're not taking that memory_, Squall said to the Guardian Forces inside his mind. Squall then became embarrassed at himself. He hasn't acted like a horny teenage since he was 14 and discovered himself with Quistis. Both she and he almost totally forgot about those days because of the Guardian Forces. Squall thought that there was something wrong with him. Seeing his girlfriend tied up like that. _That's not right_, Squall thought, _that's just weird_. Squall started to pace around the room. It's unlike him to be thinking about this, but he needed to talk to someone. A person close to him who'd always listen if he felt like talking. Someone that wasn't Rinoa.

Squall had an idea of who he could talk to about these things. Squall went walking through campus with a lump in his throat and came to her office. The door was open. Squall knocked on the door. "Come in." said a sophisticated female voice. Squall walked in a shut the door behind him. Quistis Trepe sat at her desk in front of him, working on some grading papers. She looked up and was surprised to see the look at Squall's face.

"Squall… you're blushing. But you don't do blushing." Quistis said pushing aside her work.

"Yes yes. I know that. It's… just… I need to talk to you about something." Squall said, swallowing that lump of pride in his throat.

"You surprise me yet again. Squall, I'm here to listen." Quistis gave him her full attention.

"Quistis, I figured I could talk to you. You know me better than anyone."

"Yes, go on."

"Yesterday, when I went to rescue Rinoa again. I found her…" Squall stopped.

"Oh my God, is she alright!" Quistis appeared shocked.

"Yes, she's fine. It's just I found her, restrained to a chair. And I normally don't talk about things like this, but I found this as a big turn on seeing Rinoa tied up like that. Quistis, be honest, is there anything wrong with me?" Squall told her while not making eye contact.

Quistis smiled slightly and giggled. Squall glared at her coldly. "Squall, calm down. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Then, why was I turned on by that?" Squall asked.

"Squall Leonhart, you have a kinky side that even you don't know about."

"Kinky side?"

"You don't know much about sex, do you?"

"I do too. You should know, I gave it up to you back then."

"Yes, but there's more than just vanilla sex, Commander Leonhart." Quistis giggled.

"Okay… so, there is nothing wrong with me. But, I still have no idea what you are talking about. You seem to know more about this than I do, so if you want to explain to me, I'll listen."

"Oh yes, Squall, you have a bit to learn. But, I can show you the ropes… so to speak. Oh yes, Rinoa will love it." Quistis grinned.

"Rinoa? She's going to get involved with this?"

"Why of course, Squall. After all, you're going to be tying her up."

"Okay then, I like the sound of that."

Quistis giggled. "Who would have thought that you, Squall, have a bondage fetish? So, how about after classes, I'll explain a few things to you?"

"Alright then, meet me in the cafeteria at 1600." Squall agreed. Little did he know, he's mind was about to be blown.


	2. Subcultural Variations

(Author's Note) In this chapter, Quistis schools Squall a bit. In the end, I think she's a bit out of chracter, but that will be explained in the next chapter. But anyways, with this chapter, I wanted Squall to see that his bondage fetish isn't a bad thing. BDSM/S&M or whatever you want to call it is just different from the regular. But well, here lately, it seems to be more in the secular culture now more than ever.

* * *

Chapter 2: Subcultural Variations of an Underground Popular Trend

It was just a few minutes till Squall's meeting with Quistis. He was on edge ever since he talked to her so he thought a little training would take the edge off. He held his Revolver Gunblade in hand and flawless swiped and stabbed the air in perfect swordsman form. Even though, his skill was not affected, the edge was still there. _Damn it, if I can't keep my head out of the gutter, how can I keep my composure_, he thought to himself. With a few more minutes left. He hit the showers to wash the sweat off him. He ran his regular leather gear through the air washer and was off to the cafeteria. As usual, he found Treppies stalking Quistis.

"Hey, you twerps. Bug off, I have SeeD business to discuss with Instructor Trepe!" Squall shouted.

The Treppies became startled and stood at attention. "Commander sir, yes, sir!" The Treppies saluted. Squall saluted back and the Treppies ran off.

Squall sat down across the table from Squall. "Thanks for chasing those kids off." Quistis thanked Squall.

"Thanks for meeting with me about this." Squall nodded.

Quistis smiled mischievously as she took out a file folder and lied in on the table. "This way it looks like we are discussing business."

Squall's eyebrows perked up, but his eyes nervously darted from side to side. He took the file folder and opened it. His eye's widened to the sight in saw. Various photos of women and men tied in different ways with all kinds of objects. "Oh my Hyne… you mean, there are many other people who are into this kind of stuff?"

Quistis nodded. "Yes, it's been an underground subculture for years. Here recently, S&M has been growing in popularity."

Squall studied the photos carefully. "Some of these methods look very complex. Almost… artistic…"

"Exactly my thoughts, Squall. You see, there are so many parts of S&M, however, the part you seem interested in right now is bondage." Quistis explained.

"Yes, all of this is very new to me. But, I don't understand why I would even be interested in this."

"It all depends on what end of the bondage you're on, on how you enjoy it. Judging from your personality and how you discovered your interest in bondage, I'd say you'd be the dominate one. So, you'd be the one to give the bondage. From my own experience, the enjoyment of being a dom is the control over another person." Quistis explained.

"Control over another person? That sounds a little too much, but it seems to me that the one submitting to the dominate person would be a willing party, or else this would be illegal." Squall realized.

"Yes, that's right, Squall. I think you're catching onto this pretty well."

"Right, but even if Rinoa was willing to give herself to me like that, where do I start?"

Quistis giggled. "That's okay. I can teach you a few things. Come with me. I have a few things to show you."

Quistis lead Squall out of the cafeteria. Both, Quistis and Squall were looking official as ever, hiding the fact that theirs was personal business. Quistis lead Squall to her apartment. She unlocked her door. Squall walked into her apartment. Quistis came in behind Squall and shut the door behind her. SeeD officers were given apartments to live in, instead of dorms. With the crisis sometime ago, Squall, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie were all promoted, along with Irvine, who was made an honorary SeeD and promoted as well. Rinoa lived with Squall in their apartment.

Squall looked around Quistis' apartment. It looked just like a regular apartment, not what Squall was expecting. "Go on and have a seat. I'll be with you shortly." Quistis told him. She left the room and went into her bedroom. Squall sat down on her leather upholstery couch. His leather outfit made a sound against the couch as he sat down. Squall looked around the room. Quistis' apartment was very nice and warm. It reminded him of Edea's home decor back at the orphanage. Quistis came back into the living room, with a large trunk. The trunk appeared too heavy for Quistis, but Squall knew she had it covered with her junctions. Quistis sat the truck down in front of Squall. He eyed the trunk then glanced over to Quistis. "What's this?" He asked.

"This is my… toy chest." Quistis answered. She opened the chest to relieve a collection of objects and devices, most of which Squall has never seen, some of which he saw in the pictures from earlier. "Go ahead, Squall. Take a look." Quistis invited. Squall picked up a pair of handcuffs, nothing too unusual being how handcuffs are used on certain SeeD missions and most SeeD had a pair, even Squall. "All SeeD have a pair of these." Squall pointed out.

"Yes, but not everyone uses them for pleasure." Quistis explained.

"I see." Squall exclaimed looking through the trunk some more. Another object seemed to catch his eye. He picked up the object. It was a large red ball with a strap ran through the middle of it and buckles at the ends of the strap.

"It's a ballgag." Quistis identified. "The ball goes into the mouth and usually keeps the person wearing it quiet."

Squall looked at the ballgag. "Where did you get such a thing?"

"No shop in Balamb, I can say that. I ordered it from a store in Deling." Quistis remembered. Squall continued to look through the trunk. He pulled out a Velcro strap. Squall's mind pieced together what this object could be used for.

"An adjustable restraint." Squall identified.

Quistis nodded. "Yes, very good. You're starting to think like a dom."

"A dom?" Squall wondered.

"Yes, a person who is dominate."

"It would make since, after all, I am the SeeD commander."

"Oh, you'd be surprised by some people's preferences. But anyways, the Velcro strap is great for a quick restraint. It's strong and can't be pushed loose, while pulls loose quite easy. But, of course, it doesn't feel as nice as cotton rope."

"I see. I think, I've seen enough for today." Squall looked up at Quistis.

"Yes, I understand. This is a lot to absorb."

"Yes, it is. But, I'm honestly taking… a liking to this bondage. I don't know, but where do I start? How do I tell Rinoa?"

"Rinoa… I think she would go for whatever you wanted to do. Of course, she'd have her own opinions on it. You should talk to her about it and probably start slow. Like with a pair of handcuffs and/or a blindfold." Quistis smiled lightly.

"I see. Thanks for everything, Quistis." Squall nodded.

"Your welcome. Oh and could do you one thing for me?" Quistis asked.

"What?"

"Practice on me." Quistis' cheeks reddened.

"WHAT!" Squall shouted in surprise.


	3. Practice and Application

(Author's Notes) Okay, the introductions are done and it's time for the actual story to begin. From this point on, this will get sausy, as some would say. This chapter is mostly Squall and Rinoa interacting. I think I pretty much have their post-game relationship down. And if anyone is under the impression that there is something more between Squall and Quistis, sorry, I wasn't going for that and I'm still not. I've been thinking about how the continue this fanfic and I'm thinking about having an actual plot involving the other characters. I'm thinking it would be interesting to touch on the relationships of the others and if they have any fetishes... bwahahaha! And so, here it is...

* * *

Chapter 3: Practice and Application of Subcultural Activity

Squall sat there on Quistis' couch in utter shock. Quistis frowned. "Squall, come on. Why are you so surprised?"

"You want me to tie you up!" Squall cried.

"Oh, come on. Just a little bondage, nothing more than that." Quistis pleaded.

"Nothing more than that…" Squall slowly repeated.

Quistis nodded. "I haven't played in around in weeks. Usually I'm the dom, but I think I can compromise the position, unless you wouldn't mind…"

Squall frowned and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I think I'd rather tie you up."

"Oh well, I'd be happy with that." Quistis shrugged.

"So… how do you want me to do this?" Squall asked.

Quistis dug around into her bondage chest. She took out various lengths of rope and the ballgag. "If you remember rope tying from apprehension and capture training, I'd like to be tied in a hogtie. I don't care about what kind of knots you use."

Squall thought for second. "I never thought that I'd actually use that." Squall smirked.

Quistis walked over to her side table and held out her palm to it. Her palm glowed a very light blue color as various charms were produced from her palm and fell onto the table top. Quistis had just unjunctioned her Guardian Forces and thus has the strength of a mere mortal. Squall understood why she did this. She didn't want to be able to escape her bonds. "Okay, let's begin." Quistis said as she sat next to Squall on the couch.

She crossed her wrists behind her back and held them out to Squall. He took a length of rope and quickly bound Quistis' wrists together and even clenched it. He then took another piece of rope and lashed her booted ankles together as well as he did her wrists. Quistis tested her bonds. "You're very good at this, Squall." She giggled.

"I take classes very seriously." Squall replied.

Since Quistis was still in her SeeD uniform (Which Squall hardly ever wears his, now that's he's Commander) and didn't want to wrinkle it, Squall decided that would be it for the initial tying and picked up the ballgag. "Open." Squall simply said. Quistis opened her mouth and Squall inserted the ballgag into her mouth. He pulled the straps back around her head of over her beautiful blonde hair, and buckled it into place. Quistis muffled a bit to demonstrate the effectiveness of the gag. Squall nodded silently.

He stood up off the couch and lifted Quistis' body up a bit and laid her on the couch on her stomach. He took another piece of rope and pulled her bound ankles back into her rear. Quistis was quite flexible, but then again most SeeD are. Squall tied the rope to her ankles. He pulled this rope as tight as he could without hurting or straining Quistis' muscles and he tied the remaining end to her wrists, finishing the hogtie.

Squall stepped back and examined his work. "Are you alright?" Squall asked. Quistis nodded her head and muffled a bit signifying a yes. "Good… I think I did a nice job." Squall thought. Quistis struggled against her bonds and couldn't get loose. She was very happy with Squall's knot work. "I'm going to release you in about 10 minutes." Squall announced to his friend. Quistis frowned as best as she could, despite the gag.

_Oh well_, she thought.

----------------

Squall untied Quistis, but left the ballgag in, he figured she could take that out herself. Quistis sat up and stretched her arms and legs. She tried to talk but realized she was still gagged. She reached her arms behind her head and removed her ballgag. She was smiling widely. "Thanks you, Squall."

He smirked. "You're welcome. I must admit, you look good tied up like that."

"You're really getting into it then."

Squall nodded. "Yes, well, can we keep this to ourselves through?"

Quistis nodded in agreement. "As high ranking officials, some aspects of our private lives aren't to be known, the reason why so few people know this side of me."

Squall stood up. "I have to go now. I'll see you later, Quistis."

"Don't forget about the field exam tomorrow." Quistis reminded.

"Oh yeah, we're all going on this one. Well, see you tomorrow." Squall waved as he opened the door.

--------------------------------

Squall walked into his apartment and immediately heard Rinoa's pop records playing very loudly and smelt something cooking. Squall hated pop, but it was starting to grow on him. Squall walked into the bedroom. He took off his boots, belts, gloves, and jacket and stored them neatly in the closet and unjunctioned his GFs onto his nightstand. He walked from the bedroom and to the kitchen. Rinoa was dancing around, singing into a spoon, not noticing Squall watching her.

Squall smiled as his girlfriend obliviously danced around in just her black shorts and black tank top. He walked over to the stereo and switched it off. "_And I'm stronger than yesterday…_" Rinoa sang. Rinoa stopped singing and turned around to face Squall. Her cheeks were rosy as she smiled.

Squall laughed lightly. "I'm home babe."

Rinoa dropped the spoon, ran to Squall, and wrapped her arms around him. "Squall! I missed you today, sweetie! I'm so glad you're home!"

Squall laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

"You know how I get after being rescued." Rinoa reminded.

Squall wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, that's right." He started to passionately kiss her, out of nowhere. He had caught Rinoa off guard, but she adapted. Squall hands drifted down and grabbed Rinoa's ass. She jumped slightly in surprise.

"You're frisky today." Rinoa smiled.

"Yeah… what are you _trying_ to cook?" Squall teased.

Rinoa pouted. "Trying… I'm cooking your dinner, mister. I'll have you know it's Chocobo Casserole."

"So, then… it can wait." Squall replied as swept Rinoa off her feet and into his arms.

Rinoa giggled. "Oh, so you want to go to the bedroom?"

"We don't have to go there just yet." He smiled.

Squall took Rinoa into the living room where he sat her down on the couch. Squall sat next to her and held her close with his arm around her waist. Their lips and tongues met and they started to kiss heavily once again. He started feeling up her shirt with his other hand. She broke from the kiss and moaned slightly as he kissed and nibbled on her neck. Squall's hand began to massage her breasts. His kisses and nibbles then went down to her shoulder.

Suddenly, a dink came from the kitchen. Rinoa came back into attention. "Squall, the casserole is done." Rinoa said to her lover. Squall sighed deeply and let Rinoa get up. She went into the kitchen to take the casserole out of the oven. Squall got off the couch to follow Rinoa. Rinoa placed the hot dish on top of the stove to cool and turned to see Squall leaning against the refrigerator.

"Smells like you didn't burn it this time." Squall teased.

Rinoa smiled at him. "It's usually your fault anyways." Rinoa put her palms together to pull of her oven mitts. From Squall's view, it looked as if her wrists were tied together. Squall was suddenly reminded of yesterday's rescue of Rinoa. Squall remembered how helpless she looked, how her breasts jutted out. Rinoa noticed Squall spacing out again. She took off her oven mitts and walked to him. She stood only two inches from his face and he was still stuck in thought.

"Squall." A voice penetrated through his mind. He came to attention quickly.

"Huh? What?" Squall said, startled.

"You were spacing out again. You did that yesterday was I was tied to that chair. Is something going on, hun?" Rinoa asked concernedly.

"Yeah, something is going on. Don't worry though, it's nothing bad." Squall answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, let's talk about it after dinner. Okay?"

Rinoa nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------

It was after dinner now. Squall was actually quiet satisfied with the meal. It had been his favorite when he was just a kid. Rinoa made is almost exactly how Edea did. She must have given the recipe to Rinoa.

Squall sat down in their armchair while Rinoa sat on his lap with her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. She gazed at him with her sparkling brown eyes. Squall's blue eyes still had a bit of coldness to them, but Rinoa's love has been warming up every part of him. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Rinoa asked.

Squall sighed deeply. "I've been kind of on edge all day. I thought something was wrong with me because of what happened yesterday. But, I talked to a friend and it turns out there isn't anything wrong with."

"I love you, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yesterday… you were all… tied up and gagged…" Squall struggled to say.

"Yes?" Rinoa tried to get Squall to continue.

"Seeing you like that… turned me on." Squall finished.

Rinoa thought about it for a second. "So, seeing me tied up and gagged excited you?"

Squall's face got red. "Yes, it did."

Rinoa smiled. "Well, why didn't you say so? You thought something was wrong with that? Who did you talk to about this?" she questioned.

Squall felt relieved. "So, you don't think that's weird?"

Rinoa shrugged. "Squall, I love you and even though I don't quite understand this tied up thing, I trust you with my life and know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me. But if you want to try it, I'm willing to try it too."

Squall was breathless. Even through Rinoa didn't quite understand his bondage fetish; she was willing to do it. But then, Squall knew that she was the love of his life. "Rinoa, I love you."

Rinoa blushed. "Yeah, I know you do." They kissed once again. After a minute, their faces parted. "So, explain some things to me."

---------------------

Squall explained his meeting with Quistis and everything he learned from her. Rinoa seemed to absorb it better than he had and appeared to take some interest in bondage.

"So, she wanted you to tie her up?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty much like rope tying training, except I was careful not to hurt her." Squall explained.

Rinoa's hand went up Squall's shirt and began rubbing his chest. "I see… so, what's on your mind right now, big boy?" Rinoa seductively smiled.

Squall smirked. "You… at my mercy… how does that sound to you?"

Rinoa licked her lips. "Squall, I am yours! Show me what bondage is." Squall held Rinoa in his arms and stood to his feet. He, with his lover, headed for the bedroom to play around with something that was new to both of them. What a night it was going be!


	4. Sexual Discovery

(Author's Notes) Here it is, the first act of bondage between Squall and Rinoa. I thought to keep somethings out for the sake of not getting banned or something. With the ending, it was important to show the love between Squall and Rinoa. After all, I'd like to think I didn't play FFVIII for nothing. Oh and sorry for the delay but you don't need to know my reasons. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sexual Discovery in Life Partners

Squall laid his willing captive on the bed. He straddled on top of her while he held down her wrists above her head. He leaned in to kiss Rinoa wildly. He kissed her mouth, cheeks, neck, shoulders and chest. Rinoa laid there smiling, enjoying the sensations, while unable to move her arms. He released her wrists and pulled up on her shirt, taking it off. Rinoa had worn a blue bra underneath the black tanktop. Squall took both of Rinoa's wrists in one hand and held them down over her head like before.

"Baby, your breasts are always so nice." Squall complimented while groping her with his other hand. Rinoa blushed. Squall began kissing her breasts and rubbing her thighs. Rinoa started to breath heavier. His hand went up into her shorts. Rinoa gasped lightly and bit down on her lip. After a few minutes, her breathing got heavier and she blushed even more as her body warmed up. Squall took his hand out of her shorts. He got up off top of her, but still held her wrists with in one hand. He pulled off her shorts to reveal her lacey blue panties.

Rinoa looked over to him. "What are you going to do now?"

Squall released her wrists. "Stay like this and don't move." He commanded. Rinoa smiled. He went into his closet where he keeps his SeeD gear. Squall came back to the bed with a pair of handcuffs, the key to the handcuffs, and a bandana. He put the key down on the nightstand next to his GF junctioning charms. Squall stared down at his lover's chest still quickly rising and dropping.

Rinoa smiled sweetly. "What's those for?"

Squall smirked. "Ready for something a little… more?" Rinoa nodded. Squall laid the handcuffs on the bed, took the bandana, and rolled it up. He reached over to Rinoa, placed the bandana over her eyes, and tied it around her head. Squall gazed at this sight of his girlfriend half-naked, blindfolded, and holding her wrists together. Too bad he would have to move her to get her bra off.

He rolled her over on her stomach softly. He gently rubbed her ass as he unhooked her bra with on hand, something few men can do. He took off her bra and slid it off over her head with her having to pull her wrists apart so he could remove it. Squall rolled Rinoa onto her back. He took the pair of handcuffs and locked one of the cuffs around a wrist. He pulled the handcuffs around a bar of the headboard and locked the remaining cuff around Rinoa's other wrist.

Rinoa was now topless, blindfolded, and handcuffed to the bed, a sight that excited Squall to no extent. Squall quickly threw off his shirt and jumped out of his pants. He sat on the bed next to Rinoa and started kissing and nibbling on her breasts. Rinoa wanted Squall to keep doing what he was before, so she moved around her legs a little. Suddenly, Squall stopped kissing her breasts. Rinoa couldn't see what he was going to do next. Anticipation inside her grew to excitement, and began to understand the blindfold and handcuffs. The blindfold would add to the excitement while the handcuffs prevented her from doing anything so Squall could do whatever he wanted to her. Rinoa trusted Squall with her life and knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but he would delay her pleasure.

Suddenly, Rinoa felt lips on hers and a tongue on hers. Squall was deeply kissing Rinoa, but Rinoa jumped a little as she suddenly felt her rubbing at her panties. Her body was warming up again. She moaned as he kissed her and pleasured her. She couldn't see what was going on and couldn't really move around, but she didn't mind at all. She didn't mind giving herself to Squall. She really liked bondage.

Squall's hand went into her underwear. Rinoa moaned a little loudly as Squall kissed her. As he continued, her moans grew louder. She couldn't concentrate any longer on kissing her lover. She moans grew louder and her breaths heavier. Squall knew how close to the edge she was. He decided it was time to quit playing around and to come to the climax.

-------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rinoa both lied together on their bed, with a sheet over their bottom halves. Rinoa, no longer in bondage, laid her head on Squall's chest while he held her in his arms.

"I love you, Rinoa." Squall whispered.

"I love you too, Squall." Rinoa smiled.

"So, did you like that?" Squall asked.

Rinoa giggled. "It was great, babe. We'll have to do that again sometime."

Squall held Rinoa tighter. After all the struggles and battles they've endured together, here she lied with him, sharing a moment of love and ecstasy. Through all the loneliness he felt and the coldness of his heart, she made everyday of his life worth living. Rinoa completed Squall and he completed her. And now, after trying something new to them both, they agreed that they both enjoyed bondage.

They fell asleep in each others arms, ready to take on the next day.


End file.
